Fangirl Versus Boyfriend
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Ritsu et Takano sont désormais officiellement en couple. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une fan de Takano-san entre soudainement en scène ? Drabble. Une interaction entre Ritsu et la fangirl.


**Titre:** Fangirl Versus Boyfriend

**Auteur:** koichii

**Traductrice:** Miss Cactus

**Disclaimers**: Junjou Romantica appartient à Shungiku Nakamura et Fangirl Versus Boyfriend appartient à koichii

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Masamune/Ritsu

**Résumé:** Ritsu et Takano sont désormais officiellement en couple. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une fan de Takano-san entre soudainement en scène ? Drabble. Une interaction entre Ritsu et la fangirl.

**NdT:** Non, je ne suis pas morte, du moins pas encore... Je profite de ma petite pause dans mes révisions (ouais, aujourd'hui j'ai passé le brevet de maths et de français et demain je m'attaque à l'histoire-géo... Et je stresse à mort... Allez-y, moquez-vous =.=) pour poster une petite traduction que j'ai faite il y a quelques jours.

* * *

Changeons de fandom, passons sur Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, en plus il fallait que je traduise quelque chose dessus ! Ce petit OS m'a beaucoup plus, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ^_^

Onodera Ritsu, un éditeur de manga shojo de 25 ans au département Emerald des éditions Marukawa était en train de grogner pendant qu'il marchait en direction du dit bâtiment. « Foutu Takano. Profiter encore de moi. » Il s'était levé, pour la énième fois, dans la chambre de Masamune Takano ce matin. Il piqua un fard en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. « Oh, merde. Je me mets encore dans tous mes états. » Il frotta durement ses joues, dans un espoir vain d'effacer le rougissement qui s'y était formé.

Après plusieurs obstacles et luttes depuis qu'il était arrivé à Marukawa, Ritsu avait finalement abandonné et avait arrêté de résister aux avances de l'éditeur en chef du département Emerald. Ils étaient en couple depuis trois mois mais Ritsu avait toujours peur quand il finissait par se réveiller avec le corps de Takano à côté du sien.

« Onodera Ritsu ? » Appela une voix qui fit sortir Ritsu de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et vit une jolie fille avec des cheveux de jais et des yeux chocolats debout devant lui.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ? » Demanda-t-il poliment. Il ne l'avait jamais vu alors il en déduit qu'elle était dans une autre département ou qu'elle n'était pas du tout une employée de Marukawa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de lui ?

« J'aime Takano-san. Donnez-le moi. »

« Eh ? » Ritsu avait eu des des sueurs lorsqu'il entendit la fille? Où avait-elle entendu ça ? « Euh... Mademoiselle... »

« Shiori. Je suis Shiori Miyazaki. Je suis au département des ventes. » Dit la fille. « Mais ce n'est pas important. Je veux Takano-san. Je sais que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux alors je suis venue vous le dire à vous. Je l'aime plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde. Il est l'homme de mes rêves. Je lui donnerai tout et je ne le blesserai pas. »

Alors que Shiroki continuait de parler, Ritsu la dévisagea avec crainte. Cette fille était amoureuse de Takano ? « Ça ressemble à une fangirl pour moi. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« ...et je vous assure, Onodera-san, que je ne regarderai pas les autres hommes, juste lui. »

Ritsu la dévisagea pendant quelques minutes, ce qui l'irrita. « Alors, quelle est votre réponse maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

« Je l'aime... » Dit simplement Ritsu. Si dans le passé c'était dur pour lui de le dire, maintenant ça sortait naturellement.

Shiori leva un sourcil. « C'est tout ? »

« ...et il m'aime. »

Takano et Ritsu venaient juste de sortir de l'ascenseur et étaient en train de rentrer chez eux quand ils rencontrèrent Shiori dans le hall. Elle ne salua pas Takano comme elle le faisait toujours mais elle jeta un regard noir à Ritsu avant de monter dns l'ascenseur.

Et les yeux de Takano ne manquèrent pas ça. « C'était pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ritsu sourit pendant qu'il secouait la tête. « Oh, rien. Rien du tout. »

Son petit ami/boss le dévisagea, dubitatif.

**Owari~**


End file.
